Bonnie The Mercenary
by Upcasthunder 35
Summary: "Fritz somebody anyone!" Bonnie screamed out loud After bonnie decides to become a soldier due to the dullnes of the pizzeria things happen which cause him to change but soon he finds himself to be known as a dead man and behind enemy lines will he make it home? (check me out on youtube this is has tf2 in it) Check out pkmario on youtube
1. Chapter 1 Bonnie leaving

**Bonnie the mercenary**

Hi guys it's me upcasthunder35 check out my channel and subscribe to pkmario on youtube also no shipping involved okay its one sided also I don't own fnaf or tf2 which are owned by their owners Chapter 1 : The beginning

It was a normal day at the pizzeria. Well normal if you consider that bonnie the guitarist was going to fight in the war as well as become a soldier. The news that he had drafted made everyone sad and happy that this would mean he would support the pizzeria as well. The ones saddened most by his departure was Freddy, foxy and Chica (foxy is fixed up so he does his routine since the management made all of his teeth blunt this is my story so I can do whatever I want) since bonnie was really great at his job as well as being a prankster. On the day of his departure bonnie took out a camera and snapped a photo with everyone including the humans running the pizzeria and almost a hundred kids gathered around them and they all screamed PIZZA as the camera took the photo. It was the night when bonnie was to go to the military camp that night. "Bonnie" Freddy said "Good luck and may god guide you." He said as he saluted bonnie and gave him a neat hat that had Freddy Fazbears pizza on it as well as it having a photo of them all on it. They also noticed that bonnie had geared up and was also wearing that photo he took this morning (the year is 2016 okay) and put it in his breast pocket as well as giving freddy a copy of the photo. "The original goes with me, keep a copy to ensure that at least some bit of me stays here he said as he saluted to Freddy. Chica said sobbing in Bonnie's uniform "come back as soon as you can" she said. Bonnie looked at her sad as he knew that this was hard for her to accept. Foxy said "ye best hurry up lad, te don take well if ye show up late." As foxy saluted him and when no one was paying attention he said "may god have mercy for ya lad and keep ye from te true perils of war" under his breath (yes I know it isn't good but ive never written in a pirates accent before so cut me some slack, I may or may not change it to a regular voice to make it easier) Bonnie said well I hope I come back in one piece and with some stories to tell he said as he grabbed his guitar he said "I will take this with me to my grave if I must so that only one of you guys can try to take it back and you will know where." he said with a grim smile as he left he said "Good bye till next we meet or death do us part." (Inspired by the sfm till death do us part as well as the music I may use in this story) Bonnie left into the night to leave his friends in varying emotional states. Freddy on the verge of crying, chica bawling her eyes out and foxy letting small tears come out but in the same position when bonnie tacked to him, in a salute to honor bonnie for choosing a choice that will make or break him. TBC for chapter 1 ( **God, I hope no one gets emotional by this I just figured to have some depressing moments not to make anyone cry. I don't know yet if depressing stories may have a thing for me** )


	2. Chapter 2 Bonnies work

**Bonnie the mercenary**

Chapter 2: Bonnie's work **(Notice the anamalectronics have clothing on bonnie a flannel shirt and some jeans and Freddy a basic musician's outfit and foxy some pirate stuff, chica a dress with an apron on it with let's eat on it.)**

 **(ME Looking up bonnie action stories and seeing bonnie being shipped) WHAT IS THIS, BONNIE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! (Bonnie enters the room) I HAVE NO IDEA WHY ARE THEY MAKING ME A LOVE STRUCK DITZ AND STUFF!**

After Bonnie had departed into the night and arrived at the military camp he reported to the officer "Bonnie the bunny" he said in curious voice that hinted worry that this robot had come to the wrong place he asked "are you sure you came to the right place son?" he asked worried about what would happen to him. For bonnie it was like testing his skills at instruments to which he replied "of course sir this is where all men come for ice cream." He said sarcastically and to his surprise the officer chuckled and said "well son you've got guts let's hope that you can use them in the field and prove your worth like you were at that joint." Bonnie simply stated "I have a good feeling that we both have more in common than we realize sir. We should try to keep this between us as to not cause people to believe I use you to acquire my positon due to you." He stated in a simple voice. "Attensun" a voice cried out as everyone looked in front of them to see the Sargent who said in a bit of a lethal voice "Time to inform you all of your next mission" he said "your next mission will involve you first to have to go through 9-10 months of training and we all know if fighting is sure to result in victory then you must fight!" he exclaimed. "Saunsus said that and I'd say he knows a little more than you do, how because he invented it, and then he bested it so that no living man could best him in the ring of HOUNOUR!" he screamed and then punched a man who had climbed up on the stage. (Any guesses from where that came from I'll take any guesses also I've modified it to go with the theme and plot.) "Then he used his fight money to buy two of every weapon on earth and then he took it along with a dozen men to fight the terrorists and he beat the heck out of every single one." he said, punching his grenades. "From that day forward anytime a bunch of terrorists are seen together in one place it's called a! Zone" (I mean hell zone but for younger audiences please skip this bracketed portion to evade from usage.) "Unless it's a prison" he said looking at the knocked out man on the floor who was with a bloody nose. He said "at the end of the 9-10 months you will be judged depending on both your effectiveness and skill as well as marks from your studies to determine whether or not you are fit to be a soldier in MY CAMP" he said also adding "Just having 1 or 2 of these skills will not be enough you need to have all of these skills so if you are stuck in a position you have not used that much, you should be able to at least be able to provide the nessicary actions to do such rather than not do anything whatsoever." "Should you wind up becoming a commander or a general you will be expected to lead lives of men into war and try to bring as many home as possible as well as make sure those lives do not go to waste as well as BRING VICTORY AND THE MOTTO IS NO GUTS NO GLORY!" The General said said. "That will be all for today good day gentlemen." "So he's really a talker huh." Bonnie said looking curiously at the beat up man and the stage.

. "Not usually that much, or that violent, beating the heck out of a new recruit, usually not that bad just a broken nose was the worst. This was nothing like the sergeants usual behavior beating up a newbie, I assume because there is so much to do and so little time. " The commander said looking a bit worried. "How is 9-10 months a short period of time?" Bonnie asked curious. "We usually take 11 – 13 months of training to ensure that the skills are honed to perfection and ensure that the worst are eliminated over a period of time, this will pick up our need to adapt as well as telling who will shine and who will fail. I can only hope this is due to the increased amount of rookies that joined, usually we have half this amount, sometimes even 1/3 the amount we now have." "Probably since you guys are well known in the community, that you take weaklings and make them into brutal machines, which are why you guys are well respected and were willing to take more than the usual amount according to the info on the fliers." Bonnie said "Well probably" the man agreed

9-10 hours later (I skipped orientation and the rest of the stuff into practice for the sake of this story having loads of action sorry if you wanted that stuff also I don't have ideas for what to say for the rest of the introduction to the camp sorry if your disappointed ) Bonnie was at the shooting range for target practice as well as finding which gun you were good at so that your skills would be specifically on that one as well as weapon combos which work very well with that weapon. This would assist in work, interestingly enough though not a single sniper was found throughout the entire division and when Bonnie tried out with it most people snickered and thought he would just mess up but when Bonnie used it he hit a target every single time and did a quick scope which acquired him an "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD OH!" and he wound up getting congratulations from the sergeant himself for proving to be most effective in using a sniper rifle in ways which had never been seen before or had been done as perfectly as Bonnie himself had done. Giving him honor and a custom sniper rifle (For hints think a mix between the machinima and the stock weapon for sniper from tf2 with a halo sniper rifle halo 4 design to be precise with a DMR) Which had an ammunition pack on it to make it easier to fire without losing concentration. (I figured this will explain for the future stories why he has it with the other weapons not going to say anything else) Thus began Bonnie's trying time at the camp where things would after some time get hectic…. TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Time lapse

**Bonnie the mercenary**

Chapter 3 (Me looking at new ideas) Bonnie any new ideas? Bonnie i dont know atleast this wont turn out awkward in this 1st part of the.. (Me)SHUT IT BONNIE (Notice i'm only using Bonnie for the sake of this story the others will be only me)

9-10 months later…

It had been 9 months and now today started the 10th month since Bonnie had joined the military camp and today he would be decided if he was worthy of being sent into the field which would be ridiculous if he wasn't. Since he had all the necessary requirements that the sergeant had said would be necessary for getting into the field and serving his country with all of his heart and will and with all the studying he had done to get him to this point. He had seen recruits come in and leave due to them being kicked off as well as him getting some hate for believing to have his results "tampered" with as well as him being the sergeants favorite as well as learning skills that only the sergeant knew and he had gotten "from favoritism" which was untrue as Bonnie had acquired this position not through favoritism but through his hard work enabling him to learn how to learn how to rocket jump and making rocket launchers he used for attacking have homing as he designed and made them himself and had them field tested ensuring more productivity. He was also counting down the days before graduation from this camp and would be judged on whether or not he would get promoted which was just tomorrow. _Night Passes:_ After an almost sleepless night in his private cabin **(I figured that in this story they have private cabins)** Bonnie woke up to the ever normal sound of a trumpet by the general and then heard something strange "RISE AND SHINE, GENTLEMEN TODAY IS THE DAY WHETHER OR NOT YOU ARE DEEMED WORTHY OF LEAVING THIS CAMP AND GOING OUT INTO THE FIELD UNDERSTOOD,!" As soon as Bonnie heard that he jumped out of bed, went straight into his uniform and made sure his hygiene was taken care of he immediately ran out of his cabin and straight into position so he would be ready for being called on. The soldier pulled out a list of the names of those who Bonnie assumed to be the victors. He was surprised to hear that the list was of those who were put on reserves and a few didn't even make that. What shocked Bonnie most was that he was not only being sent out to the front he was being sent as a commander and as a sniper to a very high area which would be in need of people as there was plenty of terrorists causing hell for the few forces there. The general said "Well gentlemen you've done me proud and may god guide you to victory and remember NO GUTS NO GLORY!" he finished and then the soldiers around bonnie looked at him saying "well commander its bound to be an honor to work with you so what do we do?" Bonnie was at first taken aback at being called "commander" but then recalled that he was promoted to it so his first order was "we make for the Trucks in 3 hours, In that time we should all be ready to go as well as the trucks being amped up." Bonnie said seriously. Most of his new unit looked surprised as to the fact that the trucks they were taking were being amped up so they wound up leaving to write or call their families.


	4. Chapter 4 The war begins

**Bonnie the mercenary**

 **Chapter 4 the war begins (notice there will be a time lapse) Me Looking up myself "Please don't be any shipping photos of me." I cringed at the thought but then saw a photo someone uploaded of me and the robots all kissing me "WHAT IS THIS WHAT IS THIS WHY THE HELL IS THIS WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON" (Golden Freddy appears with a knife) "where am i and the toys?!" Me "It'll be later Okay figure it out, as well as you'll be added when i feel the plot is ready for you guys I have a crisis going on here"(In actuality no photos have been made please dont make them i dont need that in my life)**

Meanwhile, Bonnie went to start working on the trucks so that they would be amped up since they would be taking them into the field so he wound up working on repairs and upgrades himself as he also knew a lot on robotics by requesting from a university to see if he would be able to get a degree in it which enabled him to get his PDH in engineering and technology which is why he had custom parts made by both him and the us government in him all custom and gave him something to do. He also had acquired optics which were both durable like the rest of his endoskeleton after the upgrades to almost anything and the optics enabled him to see up to 100 miles away which worked well with his sniper rifle. He had also acquired a frontier justice as well as a force a nature which he promptly renamed "u mess with me you get rekt m8" and a baby's face blaster which he also named "I bust your face off." Bonnie in the meanwhile was busy retrofitting the trucks so they were both fuel conserving and comfortable as well as able to store plenty of items. Bonnie had just finished with the last truck with all the modifications. Now all that was left was to simply call the men so they can test it off and get going so they were ready to leave. Only when Bonnie came up from the underside of the truck he noticed that all the men were ready to go.

(A few hours later)

Bonnie was on a helicopter with his men while they were all talking Bonnie was studying on how to piolet a helicopter to ensure that he could at least guide his way out should the piolets get killed "so ya that's pretty much it my life story at least we are with a robot." Some of the men chuckled but then realized that this implied to their officer to whom they said "Apologies sir." None taken men we should be more concerned on the fact that the stupidity of our piolets will get us all killed." Bonnie said in a casual tone while the rest of the men looked panicked by this "what do you mean sir are we in a suicide copter or a suicide mission?!" To which Bonnie simply said no we just have hard headed piolets that don't bother to stock up on ammo is all for example when I noticed that the weapons ammunition was near depletion I inquired as to why such irresponsibility was given resulting in false claims to which the ammunition tanks were fully loaded upon further inspection I discovered that not all that much ammo was left, as well as that it had not been filled for some time judging by the cobwebs in the bullet tanks which causes me to believe this helicopter has not seen enough combat which may result in a few of us dying. In that event keep in mind that the trucks are bullet proof on the inside so should this copter be damaged do whatever is necessary to get to your respected truck as they should be like a save heaven". Some of the men looked like they had seen a ghost at the fact that this was a under-equipped helicopter and that this may as well as be considered a suicide mission "but what about the officers checking to ensure that the planes to ensure that they have proper ammunition stocked?" one man said a bit hysterical. "That I will explain in a bit get some sleep" Sir yes sir the men replied


	5. Chapter 5 The attack

**Bonnie the mercenary**

Chapter 5 the attack **(Notice the next chapter may or may not have some gruesome bits in it please be cautious as you have been warned As always i don't own anything other than this story)**

Bonnie woke to the sound of a man screaming and then silence he thought it was a man having a panic attack but then realized it came from the front he screamed "Get up GET UP!" to his men to which they awoke when he said "something has gone wrong I will check be on high alert by now we are in enemy territory and I fear the worst so be cautious as well as the fact that things will get wild here and enemy's will try to make things difficult so be on alert". "But sir" one of the men started "we need to inform command about this or else we will be going in and have to explain why this wasn't reported sooner and if we should pull out or not?" I will take care of that myself just dispose of the bodies by covering them and ensure that all ammunition will be taken care of he said as he put on his Texan hat which was given to him by the sergeant and when he wished it would glow and stay on him for as long as he liked. It also had a small amount of shotgun shells on it (I figured a mix between a rare Texas 10 gallon that has a green flame on it and the hat the soldier wears from team experience shout out to the guy who made the animation ) Bonnie breathed in then began work on seeing what was damaged which was thankfully nothing seemed broken so he radioed in to command. After a half hour the sergeant said "you better have a good reason flight commander if you came to inform me that we have dead men discovered again I will rip your guts out." Sir that is no way to treat the fact that we are both in a crisis as both piolets are dead and I am flying a helicopter that was mainly used for transportation of supplies and hasn't been loaded up with ammo in years and is at current risk of going out if any damage has hit an engine." Bonnie said unamused and a bit of anxiety with him as then an engine exploded! "Engine 1 is down repeat engine 1 is down we are now relying fully on 2 and the emergency engine how far are we form the site?" "You're just on top of it if you're planning on crash landing this we can accept it as the plane can be rigged to blow at ease if you wish." The sergeant said with no remorse in his voice. "It was bound to happen anyways as long as no one is harmed we will write it off as something due to lack of care on the plane due to stupidity and miscalculations. Did you remove the bodies?" Affirmative, sir" Bonnie said with a bit of remorse on his voice as the men had died and it seemed the sergeant could care less for them. "The reason i said to remove the bodies was because 1. I don't need men throwing up and 2 those men were the worst at pioleting armed vessels only good at transportation and it seems that they screwed that up to!" The Sargent said clearly unimpressed and disgusted. "So just have everyone get out of the plane and make this sucker ram down the throats of everyone of those-" and he continued with a colorful streak of swear words which having a clean mouth would go a long way for this Sargent. Then Bonnie saw that they were at the designated coordinates as well as it being really close. "Men get going we have to leave, I'm opening the hatch so get going !" "Apologies sir but this may be the last you hear from me on this plane im having everyone leave so good luck sir in autopioleting this thing." As Bonnie ran into a truck and drove out like the rest of his men and then the plane went and Bonnie watched as it went into a building and blew up a building which he hoped was an enemy's. Then Bonnie drove off with the rest of his men to the rally point with his camera recording (he wanted to record everything so he bought a go pro camera to help record everything) "Whats the name of this checkpoint sir." Rally point payload (possible tf2 reference)

 **Sorry for this being short i promise the next one will be better i need some ideas from you guys if you can suggest something that doesnt involeve whatever a lemon is or an Au**


End file.
